shange for one love
by minao yui
Summary: Es posible que el hombre mas frio se enamora? Un casamiento obligatorio, un amor proibido, tragedia, Mundo alterno, sessxrin sanxmi, ADVERTECIA contiene lemon
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este finc son propiedades de su autora original XD

Ahpas… quiero que me apoyen por que este es mi primer finc

Nota

Naomi es el nombre que le e dado Rin porque decidí crear una escena particular ñaka,ñaka y Berioska la hermana de Rin que en este caso será sango porque no tengo la menor idea jajaja al transcurso de la historia seguiré explicando les prometo que es muy, muy interesante

Primer capitulo. El principio

Todo comenzó esa noche de primavera cuando asistí a aquella fiesta de disfraces cuyo sentido o emoción de ir no me llamaban la atención como a toda una soltera aburrida que quiere estancarse en el trabajo, pues no tenias mas cosas que hacer, mi vida amorosa era un fraude total, bueno seré mas breve típica mujer de 24 que comienza su carrera y todos los hombres se fija por su físico y ni siquiera le presta atención a los sentimientos de dicha persona , por eso fue cambiando mi punto de vista y volviendo me mas directa, sen silla sin ningún complejo …buscando mi propia diversión y mis amistades, pero algunas veces llegue a pensar que me moriría siendo una soltera vieja y gorda en un apartamento lleno de gato como mi abuela ;; (Pobrecita no quisiera tener esa suerte cuando llegara a esa edad)

En aquella pequeña oficina se escuchaba una riña particular entre dos mujeres,

-vamos, no puedes hacerme esto por favor, quiero que vengas con migo te nesecito. –Insistía aquella chica de cabello corto, con un peculiar corte, su mirada expresaba desesperación

-tengo mucho trabajo! Además como quieres que me presente a esa fiesta prácticamente todos aya tienen pareja y si asisto además nuestra madre comenzara a buscarme una pareja para casarme como lo hizo con tigo, no, no me interesa, dijo exaltada no había medido sus palabras, las cuales no se había percatando como se estremeció su querida hermana

-Como me puedes decir eso,-bajo la mirada, la insistencia parece que se había esfumado, invadiendo así un sentimiento de tristeza, aquella era la mayor de las 2, cumpliría sus 28. Afrontaba un gran problema en realidad ni siquiera savia como solucionarlo por que no lo tenia,

……….Restrocpetiba…………

su familia se volvió muy pobre tras la muerte de su padre su familia enfrentaba en aquellos momentos el infortunio y la desgracias, su madre no tenia ni si quiera dinero para pagar la comida, ya casi todas sus propiedades la había vendido, además de que fue engañada por un abogado que le robo mas de 10,000,000 $ legalizando un contrato pero resulto que todo era un fraude

Su padre tenía un gran amigo, donde en ese entonces al enterarse de lo sucedido fue de inmediato a visitar a la señora de su amigo ya fallecido

Un hombre de porte elegante entra en aquella gran sala que ahora permanecía vacía, pidiendo observar una mujer de esbelto cuerpo recostada en un borde de la ventana mirando al gran patio que aun conservaba una belleza profunda, que ahora la casa había perdido

-Lo siento, dijo el hombre caminando tres paso y deteniéndose en seco cuando la mujer despacio se dio vuelta lentamente para míralo, pidiendo observar así como las lagrimas derramada en su rostro provoco que se le hinchara los ojos, donde ahora se le avían tornado rojizos, reconociendo aquel hombre que había sido tan unido como si fuera hermano de difunto esposo, corrió asía el abrazándolo no savia por que lo hacia, en realidad ya estaba desesperada

Solo pudo sentir cuando lo abrazaba, al parecer solo buscaba consuelo pues aparte de unas de las sirvientas que se había quedado por que apreciaba la señora prácticamente estaba sola

-no te preocupes, lo miro extrañada tengo un plan para que puedas sacar a tu hija adelante……

…………………..Al presente-----------

-Perdóname yo…hermana, pidiendo notar que la mirada de su hermana se levantaba poco a poco mirándola nuevamente

-no, nuestra madre me comprometió solo para buscar nuestro bienestar pues si no fuera por aquella no tuviera donde estamos, -su vos pacífica volvió-si no quieres ir no te preocupes le dio una calida sonrisa cuyo gesto era que caracterizaba a su hermanas tan tranquila y humilde a pesar de ser la mayor se aferraba a su hermana menor pues como todos decían la menor tenia un carácter mas fuerte que su hermana

Suspiro, -esta bien iré pero me tendrás que conseguir un disfraz nada de conejos sabes que le tengo mido a los conejos-menciono mientras miraba a todas partes

.-jajá jajá su hermana rió recordado la infancia donde veía a su hermana ser perseguida por una bandada de conejos

--.-U gracias, resinada solo esperaba la fiesta –cuando es? Pregunto mientras su rostro se recostaba en su palma en señal de aburrimiento

-mañana, dijo su hermana feliz, no te preocupes ya tengo tu disfraz y a las 6:00pm tenemos que ir al salón

-T-T o sea k lo tenias todo preparado, dijo su hermana menor mientras su mirada clavaba a su hermana

-no te preocupes Naomi, todo saldrá a la perfección, dijo la chica mientras daba una media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida pero se detuvo invadiéndole una sombra de tristeza

-hermana, Naomi la mira, lo savia, estaba enamorada de otra persona era lógico 2 años, juntos pero ella nunca lo llamo relación si no amistad, lo amaba lo savia por que siempre comentaba de el su mundo era el y ahora ¿? Por ese tal prometido arruinara por completo la vida de mi hermana, Lo odio, odio a es hombreeeeees! –apretó su mano impotente de la situación que podía hacer ---nada

……….

En una gran oficina alejada de las demás inferiores como un hombre las llamaba se encontraba un hombre tenuente, su mirada fría recorría el ventanal pidiendo así observar su alrededor como trascurría el mundo, personas hablando por celulares, parejas agarradas de las mandos, madres llevando a sus hijos de hombre es perdón k se durmieran hay, entre otros carros pasando y alejándose

Cuantas veces no había observado ese mismo ciclo todos los días,

-Señor Sesshoumaru su padre esta aquí, va para su oficina, al no notar respuesta se apresuro a preguntar, Desea algo?

-No, respondió fríamente como si ya estuviera asqueado de la misma oficina, sesshoumaru era el primogénito de Inutaishou, el segundo hombre más rico del mundo, gobernando industrias petroleras, acciones por doquier, en grandes empresas, administrando grandes sucursales, Empresas, y Distribuidoras.

Todo eso no le importaba, aunque a diferencia de su padre alegre y luchador, sesshoumaru era frió y calculador poreso había llevado las empresas de su padre a otra posición pues este enfermaba cada día aunque visitaba doctores tras doctores no conseguía respuesta, su padre moría cada día que pasaba nadie savia por k solo era una de tantas enfermedades k no conocía la ciencia, pero uno de los carácter que saco sesshoumaru de su padre fue luchador, cuando quería algo lo lograba, pero su rostro si expresión era indescifrable haciendo que la gente dudara de lo que quería o no, pero siempre lograba su meta.

-señor sesshumaru, tenga los reportes de el porcentaje financiera de la compañía NAMASH, (compañía petrolera). La joven se apresuro a deja los papeles en el escritorio de su jefe, organizando, miro de reojo a su jefe, estaba hay como siempre tan tranquilo y frió pero parecía pensativo, se preguntaba como lo hacia, con tantos problemas y mantenía una calma increíble.

-Que pasa, voltio a ver la joven, se puso un poco nerviosa, nada, como no ponerse nerviosa si la mirada de esos ojos ámbar claro penetraba cualquier cosa

-no, nada, termino de organizar, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta principal de aquella gran oficina,

-ya te puedes retirar, dijo pausadamente sin ninguna expresión de sorpresa al encontrar el hombre de cabello plateado que le evocaba una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo

-si señor, la joven se apresuro a salir, savia quien era ese hombre, el padre de su jefe el dueño de todo esto, como decían algunos de este gran imperio

El señor mayor de unos 64, años se sentó en una de las silla (no me acuerdo como se dice las sillas de recibidor T...TTTT ) de el recibidor que quedaba al frente de el gran escritorio de su hijo, su tallado era hermoso delineando con hojas en sus bordes culminando con un tallado exclusivo de una mezcla de tallos finos, solo habían 2 de este, su hijo era un coleccionista por naturaleza, pareciera que era su hobbi lo que le sacaba de sus presiones buscando cosas exclusivas y extrañas (;D busca me a mí soy rara y exclusiva jjajajaj solo era una broma)

-No te tengo que explicar por que estoy aquí verdad hijo

-no, contesto fríamente, savia que en pocos meses o mas bien semanas tenia que casarse, la enfermedad de su padre seguía creciendo y aunque lo disimulaba, lo carcomía por dentro y los médicos ya le habían advertido que no duraría mas de 1 año

-hijo, no quise comprometerte desde pequeño, cruzo sus piernas y se recostó en el tan agradable sofá que tenia su hijo en la oficina, pero su expresión cambio en una de tristeza, quien diría el segundo hombre mas rico podía comprar prácticamente todo pero no podía combatir aquella enfermedad, daría todo el dinero del mundo por ver su primero nietos o a su hijo mayor sonreír.

-no importa, sesshoumaru no era un hombre de explicaciones, era muy reservado principal mente en sus comentarios, la vida fue muy dura para el desde que su padre enfermo gravemente, se tubo que encargar de todos los negocios, incluyendo los familiares.

-si muero quiero que te encargues de la familia, como lo has hecho desde que enferme, miro asía el lado del solfa pidiendo notar una planta exótica que le daba un contraste a la pare que parecía un rojo vino muy oscuro, que asía pieza con su gran alfombra de delituosidad de tallado exclusivo y fino, que cubría la oficina entera,-se que no has podido disfrutar de una juventud plena como los demás y trato de remediar las cosa, pero aun así no puedo pagar todo el daño que te he hecho, su padre bajo la cabeza

-no estés arrepentido, aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de sesshoumaru serrando con un. – con solo tu compañía me ase sentir muy feliz…padre

Su padre lo miro, se sentía aliviado con aquellas palabra savia que en el fondo de el corazón de su hijo lo amaba, que le consideraba un buen padre aunque cometiera tantos errores lo único que le impulsaba a seguir adelante superando obstáculo era su familia pues años atrás, solo le importaba el dinero y como conseguir mas pero desde el comienzo de su enfermedad se dio cuenta que todo no es el dinero, la vida es mas importante pues el dinero bien y va pero la muerte viene y no te deja escapar

-Cundo es la fiesta de presentación hijo, pregunto su padre graciosamente solo para salir del tema, lo savia pero quería obstruir el gran silencio que savia que llegaría

-mañana, contesto sin dejar de mirar la ventana transparente que poseía su gran oficina

-me dijeron que tu prometida es hermosa, dijo insistentemente para ver la mirada de su hijo pero no le respondió párese que estaba muy alejado de aquel mundo de los vivos, entonces donde estaba

Mañana, otro día me casare con una mujer que nunca había visto,-pensó, cosas así no eran raras en su familia, su padre siempre le había comentado de su prometida pero siempre se rehusaba a verla en fotografía siempre evitaba verla, savia que tenia una hermana menor pero no le daba importancia decía que cosas tan insignificantes no se le debía dar tanta importancia.

El padre suspiro, como decostumbre sesshoumaru se había adentrado en su pensamiento.

En la sotea de un gran edificio se encontraba dos personas hablando, la luna llena resplandecía con toda su furia iluminando aquella noche, el cielo rebosaba de tantas estrellas era una noche perfecta, para unos pero no para otros

-Era por eso, dijo aquel hombre le vantando su mirada al esplendo de aquel majestuoso cielo

- Miroku, la chica trata de decir le algo, pero en un rápido movimiento rápido se enderezo puesto que estaba recostado en las extremidades del edificio, la abrazo la chica no hizo ningún movimiento solo le respondió

El era un poco más grande que la chica, se aferro más a ella como si el ciclón mas poderoso podía arrastrarlos, susurrándole algo

-Que seas muy feliz, mi querida sango

La chica lo miro, mientras sentía que el se alejaba de el,

-no, no te vallas, sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba y el ni si quiera asía algo para evitarlo, por que ahora, savia que era inevitable tenia que casarse lo savia pero, pero ella estaba enamorado de el solo de el, ahora su vida se derrumbaba,

Tantan ………Que sucederá con Sango? Se casara? Que tiene que Nahomi (Rin) con todo eso ¿,El joven frió y calculador en contra el amor ¿?

Continuara……………………………………….

El primer capitulo no me salio como esperaba pero solo les digo con el paso del los capítulos se ira entendiendo mas por favor dejen su opinión para mejorarlo, si le tengo que agregar algo, o modificar algo


	2. Chapter 2

HLA!, REPITO: Derecho reserbo por la autora original, en eso es mas k DA!, jajajaja, espero que le ponga mucha antencion por que la trama se enredara un pokito para tener acción, besocones fuertes y tentaciones este son las primeras fasetas pero enjen las partes fuertes viene del capi 3 para lante jajajajaajaj, kien me lee me compra pero porfa espero que le guste-.

……………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**--PLAN! Y Celebración de Presentación--**

**By Minao Yui**

……………………………………………………………**.**

Aun se encontraba como una estupidez seguir una tradición insensata y absurda, pero era por su padre, manejaba las piezas como si fueran un juego de ajedrez por donde mas le convenía pero ya nada de eso estaba dando importancia solo lo hacia por su padre.

Señor, su traje esta recién traído de la tintorería. – miro al joven de pelo plateado recogido por una elegante cola de caballo, respondió una mirada le dio una señal de aprobación un cortante mirada para que se despachera a salir, a si lo hiso.

Don Pedro era de la familia y sabia todas las artimañas del señor Sesshumaru y su pequeño hermano en si son como hermanos, Don Pedro fue técnica mente vendido a su suerte, aunque le colocaba el sufijo de don Pedro el solo poseía 29 años si no fuera por el padre de Sesshumaru estuvieran en la calle mendigando.

Realidad del mundo, el mas acto sobrevive el que no se va para la mierda,- pensó.- estaba en su habitación se limito a suspirar la suave brisa que acariciaba su hermoso rostro, entre coartado sus ojos ámbar claro miraba a los lejos pensando, pensando, que el aria sin su única felicidad su padre, su madre ya había muerto.

ªªªªªªªªªªªª

Ehh!!-. grito la joven de cabello negro- piensas que me pondré eso, SE ME SALE EL ALMA!!- aprieta mas el bustier-AYYYYYYYYYYY!! ME VAS A MATAR!!

Quejosa nada mas eres fuerte en apariencia, la mira pícaramente colocándola frente el gran espejo de su habitación.- ves luces hermosa, ja,mi hermana Rin

No me digas asii!!, se voltea y ve a su hermana con esa mirada profunda y llena de melancolía

Es tu nombre… nuestro padre murió hace años y tu muralla ya no es necearía ese personaje que creaste para fortificar nuestras esperanza de consuelo, yo no puedo decir que aun no lo olvide porque, si fuera por eso el estuviera vivo y yo estuviera con.. (hiso una pausa Rin apretó su puño en señal de impotencia, que podía hacer… nada)

**Retrospectiva**

Imaginarse que su padre ya no estaba era un imagen forzada y sombría, era mentira el no estaba muerto.- se repetía pero aun afrontando con tan solo ser una niña una realidad de que hasta el mas adulto se hubiera un dido en un mar de frustración su padre era el eje de la 

familia, el que todo lo podía, el que siempre tenia tiempo para sus dos hijas el era todo para ella.

Su madre lloraba sin consuelo, su hermana caminaba en la casa sin rumbo al parecer tratando de buscar a su padre en cual quier rinco ( frustración y soledad) vacio intenso, escucho un ruido seco que la llevo a la realidad se había caído un marco de la foto familiar, un escalofrió recubrió toda su columna vertebral, algo cálido atravesó una frontera atenuante de dolor, ella solo se limitaba a decir -. No, no otra vez… yo (jimio de yanto entre cortado) yo, seré fuerte mami, yo seré fuerte manita, yo seré fuerte mi querido padre.- desde hoy me cambio mi nombre ya no seré Rin…

**Fin del Flashback**

La celebraciones estaba estrictamente calculada estaba posicionadas como corresponde a un acto de la alta alcurnia y las mas cotizadas celebridades, eso no me importaba, estaba en juego mi hermana y como la podía prometer, siempre había tratado de prolongar esto o mejor dicho omitir la realidad el pacto que había hecho mi madre fue egoísta, pero cayendo otra vez a la realidad si no fuera por eso estuviéramos muriendo de hambre.- maldición, maldición.- otra vez ese sentido de impotencia aunque ya era una profesional "solterona" / imaginándose gatos/ trago saliva mi hermana tiene ese peso de cumplir mmm y si me escapo, si cánselo la boda… como, -"falseo con un taco Bengoshia -. Malditos tacos caros, por que se tiene que seguir una tradición estúpida simplemente para presentar a la pareja, algo tan guao para presentar a dos personas que ni siquiera se conocen esa frase resonó, si nisquiera se conocen repitió nuevamente, mmm yo podría…"

No se por que te quejas tanto-. Rin miro hacia el umbral de la puerta y vio a su mejor amiga – recuerda que en la vida entre mas quejas hagas mas sufrido tu mundo será.

Esa frase no pego en nada pero lo tomare en cuenta.- ovoso una sonrisa maliciosa

Mm… me asusta esa mirada, que estas pensando? La miro divertida pero a sombrada a la ves-. Quieres que me ría al imaginándote cayendo de esos tacos jajajaajaj, ( pequeña carcajada un poco sarcástica)

Realmente no, eso es otro cosa que la dejo en un segundo plano, eso me enseñaras ahorita.- interrumpe Daria su amiga

Perdón, eh estamos a hora de la presentación sabes que tu hermana te mataría si no llegara, y tu, tu que crees que eres súper women para aprenderte eso así, JA, tu con tacones jajajaja y con la marca Bengoshia, bueno al menos son buenos te aguanta hoy

-.- puedes parar de burlarte de mi y ayudarme. Su voz serio apaciguo la frenéticas risas de su amiga, pero poniéndose en posición firme tenia un plan y tenia que ponerlo en marcha aunque fuera por la felicidad de mi hermana.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

-No entiendo por que vivimos en un mundo de falsedades y engaños si eso es la primera causa de la infelicidad humana.

-Realmente es así, pero el mundo lo hace no es por que quieres si no es por adaptación y supervivencia, el ser humano hace algo por algo preciso que te genere placer. No vas a dar 

1ooo dólares por una cartera que te gusteee demasiado un ejemplo de mujeres. Hay que se yo, si me entiendas.

Lo miro con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillantes desprendía una alegría que al parecer controlada pero no muy bien disimulada

En otras ocasiones las circunstancias cambia y los objetos beneficiados ganan pero lo que arrastra son otros llenos de infelicidad.

No digas eso, eres tonta o que?-. se acerca y pasa su mano suavemente por la mejilla, sintiendo su piel sedosa y firme. Ella limitando al solo poder sentir su calor, trasmitida por sus manos, Miroku supiro.

Además la felicidad la puede crear uno mismo, " y sin pensar en el momento dijo algo desquiciado y fuera de lugar " mira como todas esas mujeres bellas en la calle esperando a que un hombre las hagan feliz… su sonrisa fue borrada por un puñetazo derecho realizada por la mas pacificas de las dos hijas que están metidas en serios problemas (jajaajaaja, bien hecho Berioska-Sango)

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

La Celebracion ya es para el otro capi, lo deje con K PODRIA SER RIN PARA PARAR TODO ESTE EMBROLLO, cuestionamientos, dudas y amores que rayos sucederá con sango, SE ENAMORARA DE SESSHOMARU y dejara a Miroku su amor, o Rin ara algo para intervenir…. Que podía ser ella para la felicidad de su hermana sin perjudicar la promesa de su madre?—y por que la madre no aparece hoy en este capi descubranlooooooooooooo en el segundo capi….

¡!

Please dejen su coment asi se k le interesarían de verdad la hisotria gracshias por todo su apoyo XD


End file.
